


Drunk in Love

by HanaNekoMoonPig



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Drunken Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, Top Erwin Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaNekoMoonPig/pseuds/HanaNekoMoonPig
Summary: Erwin Smith is the worst drunk. EverAnd he shows you that the best laid plans can sometimes work out in unexpected and intoxicated ways





	Drunk in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexaAckerman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaAckerman/gifts).

Erwin Smith is the worst drunk. Ever. Admittedly and undeniably THE worst drunk. After 2 bottles Erwin would start laughing uncontrollably. 3 to 4 bottles in and he will start speaking a foreign language. Add more and Erwin can cause havoc - which includes but not limited to randomly kissing strangers, twerking, belting out corny love songs at the top of his lungs, acting out like a plum fool, and eventually passing out - to which he will have no remembrance whatsoever of anything that has happened; he only had his hangover the next day and what little that is left of his dignity.

One of his weekend escapade with his friends back in college almost landed him in jail, almost. When he started his business career in Survey Industries, Inc. he limited his intake to only 1 bottle, but sometimes peer pressure from his colleagues can be hard to reject.

“I don’t get it man.” Mike Zacharias, his childhood friend and now work colleague and legal counsel, said during Erwin’s dinner celebration when he got promoted as Chief of Operations, “I just don’t get it man. After all these years you still can’t hold your alcohol.” To which Erwin just chuckled and raised his glass of watermelon juice.

His low alcohol tolerance cost him his previous relationships back in college and early on in his business career, that’s why when Erwin met Levi Ackerman and started going out with him, he vowed never to drink again.

***

One evening, Mike went to Erwin’s office to see him already preparing to head home.

“So the rumors are true. Erwin Smith, COO now goes home earlier than usual. And here I thought that you actually live here.”

“Don’t be silly Mike.” Erwin chuckled “I have a home that I now share with Levi. And he hates it when I go home late.”

“Ah yes. He’s got you wrapped around his little finger.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Mike.”

“Sure you don’t.” Mike replied smugly

“So,” Erwin said “What brings you here? I thought you’re going out with Hanji and the others.”

“Yeah I am, and I thought I could bring you with me this time.”

“I’m sorry Mike.” Erwin answered “I can’t. Levi made dinner tonight. I don’t wanna be late.” Passing by Mike on his way out, he said “Next time man.”

“You also said that two weeks ago, and a month before that also.”

Erwin turned around “I’m really really sorry Mike. You know how these dinners always end up, and you know well what happens when I get drunk. I don’t wanna risk it. I don’t wanna lose Levi like all the others.”

“You gotta give Levi credit man, if what you say you have with him is different than all the others.” Mike reasoned out “I’m sure he’ll understand.”

But Erwin just stared back at him apologetically. “I don’t wanna risk it.”

“Yeah okay, alright.” Mike sighed.

“Thanks” Erwin placed his hand on his best friend’s shoulder. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Good night Mike.”

“Night. Say hi to Levi for me.”

Erwin smiled “Will do.”

***

On a weekend evening, Levi entered their bedroom and smiled when he saw his boyfriend reclining in bed; all shirtless and messy hair, typing something on his laptop. Erwin looked up at Levi and smiled, “Hey love.”

Levi, wearing only one of Erwin’s shirts, climbed into the bed and snuggled beside Erwin, resting his head on Erwin’s shoulder as he finishes what he’s typing. Erwin put away his laptop and turned to Levi, placing his arms around him and kissing him on the cheek, over his nose, down his jaw and behind his ear.

“How are things at the café?” Levi owns a café and tea shop, which he started to manage after his mother decided to retire.

“Hmmm” Levi hummed as Erwin proceeded to place open-mouthed kisses on the side of his neck “Just the usual shit.” Levi-talk for ‘everything is fine’, Erwin smiled.

Erwin pushed Levi onto his back and settled in between his boyfriend’s legs. He placed his hands on either sides and started to pull up Levi’s shirt. Erwin nips at his neck, Levi hisses through his teeth, shivering all over, his fingers digging into Erwin’s shoulders.

Kisses on the neck is Levi’s weakness; a fact which Erwin exploits to his heart’s content whenever the opportunity arises. And soon enough, within a few seconds of neck nuzzling, Levi’s breathing became labored

“Someone…_ah, Erwin!_” Levi gasped, Erwin bit into the junction between his neck and shoulder and started sucking on it. It will definitely bruise the next day. Erwin loves marking Levi; on his neck shoulders, chest, all over his body.

“Someone dropped by earlier.”

“Oh?” Erwin whispered against Levi’s neck, circling his big strong arms around, “Who was it?”

“Your fucking … _ah!_” Erwin thrust his hips, holding Levi tightly “… your R&D manager. Scared some of my customers away.” Levi panted.

“Hanji?” Erwin looked up, “Good of them to visit.” Erwin abandoned his quest to remove Levi’s shirt and just started getting rid of Levi’s underwear.

“Shitty glasses told me something, though.”

“Mmmm” Erwin continued kissing down Levi’s abdomen.

Holding on to Erwin’s shoulders, Levi asked, “I’m not holding you back, am I?”

That stopped Erwin from his ministrations and looked up at Levi, “What?”

“It’s just these dinners with you… they are important to me, so I don’t want you to be late for it, as much as possible. I’m not controlling you, am I?” Levi asked.

“What are you talking about?”

“I said - “

“I heard you clearly, love” Erwin replied, “What’s with that question all of a sudden?”

“Shitty glasses said, and I quote, ‘Ever since Erwin started going out with you, he rarely hangs out with us’, end quote.” Levi held his boyfriend’s face and looked into his eyes, “Erwin, what’s going on?”

Erwin laughed and shook his head, “Nothing baby. It’s absolutely nothing.” Then he went back to divesting Levi of his underwear.

“Then why don’t you want to go out with them? They’re your friends. You could just tell me.”

Throwing Levi’s underwear over his shoulder, Erwin smirked “Can you blame me if I want to spend more time with you?” He leaned forward to give his boyfriend a kiss, but Levi turned his head to the side.

“But – “

“But nothing, love” Erwin whispered, “You know how Hanji can be so melodramatic at times.”

Levi opened his mouth to say something but was stopped when Erwin kissed him in the mouth, deep and long, hard and hungry.

“Mnnn… Erw…” Levi tried to push Erwin away, to catch his breath, but Erwin held him tightly and continued to seal their lips, probing his tongue and tasting Levi. _'__Damn it! He’s trying to distract me again.'_

“Ahh!… Erw… wait I – “

“No!” Erwin said harshly, his blue eyes shining, his expression intense “I want you now”.

Scuttling down, Erwin gripped Levi’s thighs tightly, bracing it over his shoulders. He dipped his head down, took Levi into his mouth whole and gave a huge suck.

Levi squeezed his eyes shut and his mouth falls open, his back arching, toes curling, “Oh fuck!” Utterly helpless, Levi can only grip onto Erwin’s hair.

Minutes later, Levi was reduced into a whimpering and mewling mess, his hands fisted on the sheets, as Erwin takes his time kissing, licking, and sucking at his cock, balls and inner thighs. Biting his lips in an effort to control himself from being loud and making embarrassing noises, Levi felt pleasure building in his groin, as Erwin slides his hands back to cup his ass, kneading and spreading his cheeks.

_Shit, shit, shit._

“Erwin… _fuck_… stop… I’m –“

One particular hard suck made Levi see stars behind his eyes, his spine jacked off the bed, his thighs shaking, shiver flowing through his whole body as he gave in and spilled hot and wet inside Erwin’s mouth, leaving him utterly limp.

Swallowing down until the last drop, Erwin releases his cock with a soft pop!, licking his lips. Taking in Levi’s flushed face, eyes watering, messy hair, his head turned to the side neck bites already reddening, chest rapidly rising and falling, hands clenching the sheets tightly, body shivering from that pleasurable stimulation, “This is why I always liked going down on you.” Erwin remarked proudly, “How ‘bout we do that again?”

“Tsk! You bas-“

Erwin ignored Levi’s retort and flipped him onto his stomach and continued to “distract” him all through the night.

***

“Is there a particular reason you smell stressed the whole day?” Mike asked Erwin one late afternoon, after a meeting with the Board. “It couldn’t have been about the meeting, right? The Board approved your proposal for a partnership with the Reeves Company. Look how ecstatic Hanji is.”

Walking a few paces ahead of them, Hanji can be heard rattling non-stop about how beneficial this partnership with the Reeves Company is to their Research and Development Department, much to the chagrin of their assistant Moblit Berner.

“No, it’s not that” Erwin sighed, “It’s about Levi.”

“What about him? Is he okay?”

Erwin stared out the window at the city’s skyline, “Yeah… it’s just…”

When Erwin didn’t press on, Mike chuckled, “In all the years that I have known you, I have never ever seen you this nervous. What is really going on with you two?”

Seconds passed, Hanji can be heard chatting exuberantly, oblivious to the conversation happening behind them, before Erwin answered with a sigh, “Levi and I… you know that we have been going out for some time now…”

“Right” Mike replied.

“… And I was thinking …”

Mike urged him, “Go on”

Erwin turned to him and said “I was thinking of proposing to him… you know… marriage.”

Mike stared back at him, before going into a full grin and clapping him on the back, “Finally… you’ve finally grown some balls, man. It’s high time you settle down.”

Erwin smiled, looking down, “Do you think Levi will accept?”

“Accept whaaaat???” Hanji turned around, eyeglasses gleaming in the afternoon sun.

Turning to Erwin, Mike replied, “Yes, he will.”

“Whoooo? Who will accept what?” Hanji bellowed, bouncing on the balls of their feet.

Erwin and Mike laughed.

***

Levi hates talking on the phone, but when he saw who was calling him, he answered immediately, “Erwin”

“Hello love” Erwin’s voice always makes Levi smile.

“Hey, why’d you call?”

“Babe, it’s official. Survey Industries is now in partnership with Reeves Company. We’re gonna have a press launching in one week.” Erwin said jubilantly.

“That’s great!” Levi had to lean against the wall to contain his joy. Erwin has been stressed for weeks; immersed in planning and meetings with the Board and with the Reeves Company. He has been working overtime and it’s been awhile since they last had sex; Erwin barely had the energy to eat dinner and almost always passes out after eating. Levi is worried sick, despite Erwin’s reassurances. Finally, the agreement has been completed. All of Erwin’s efforts finally paid off. “I knew you could do it. They just couldn’t say no to you”

Erwin chortled, “No one can resist me, babe.” Then his voice dropped and he whispered, “Not even you.”

“Is that right?”

“Oh I know I’m right.” Erwin said smugly

“Mmm” Levi can only smile and shake his head, “I’m so proud of you. Congratulations”

A few seconds of comfortable silence passed, Erwin’s voice became solemn, “Levi, love… I…”

“What is it?”

“Are you–“ shuffling and rustling of papers can be heard in the background, “Babe, something came up. I’ll call again, I promise, okay?”

“Oh, okay”

“I love you, babe” Erwin always ends his calls with Levi with an ‘I love you’.

“Love you too” Levi put down his phone, curious as to what Erwin is trying to say.

Minutes later, Isabel bounced into his office, grinning madly, “Yo! Big bro.” Standing on her tippy toes, she announced, “Delivery for coffee beans and tea leaves has just arrived. Farlan is already checking on it. Thought you’d wanna know.” Without waiting for his reply, Isabel saluted and marched out to go back to the counter.

“Isabel” Levi called out sternly, “Just how many donuts have you had already?”

Isabel slowly turned around, wringing her apron, “Ah … hehe… maybe four?” she said sheepishly.

Arms akimbo, Levi reprimanded her, “How many times do I have to tell you –“

“That we sell those, not consume them” Isabel recited, “Yeah yeah I know, but those donuts you made are sooooo yummy I can’t –” She started sniffling and even had the audacity to make those puppy dog eyes at him.

Clearly irked, Levi opened his mouth to scold her, but it was at that moment his phone rang. Checking to see who it was, he took out his phone. Isabel grabbed that opportunity to get away from his big bro and dashed past the counters and on towards an elderly woman who seemed to be having a hard time deciding which cake to buy.

It was Erwin calling. With a sigh, Levi decided to let the matter with Isabel go, for now, and answered the call, “Hey”

“Levi…”

“You sound troubled. What is it?”

“Pixis… he –“

“That drunken shaolin monk again” Levi butt in, rolling his eyes “What did he say this time?” Dot Pixis is the Chief Executive Officer of Survey Industries and Erwin’s mentor in his profession. Erwin is rumoured to be the next CEO when Pixis retires, which is soon. Clearly, Erwin owes his success to him, but Pixis can be eccentric and a handful at times. Always curious about the man who has captivated Erwin and managed to steal his heart. Not to mention, an alcoholic.

Erwin can’t help but chuckle at Levi’s choice of words, “Pixis wanted to celebrate. Tonight.”

“No surprise there.”

“But…”

“But what?”

“… I don’t want to go.”

“Tsk! Don’t be silly Erwin.” Levi stated, “This celebration is for you. You need to go. Plus, you haven’t gone out in a long time –“

“I always go out with you”

“With friends, I mean.” Levi sighed,

“But I’d rather be with you” Erwin mumbled.

“I know, and I’ll be waiting for you back home. I’ll be fine Erwin.”

Silence on the other line.

“Obviously, there is something that you’re not telling me, but I’ll let it pass this time. Just go. You deserve this.”

“Okay, alright” Erwin sighed, “I’ll go, on one condition.”

“Which is?”

“You will accompany me at the press launching.”

“And deal with that bald-headed, mustached alcoholic? No way!” Levi despises public functions and social gatherings and being the center of attention.

“Then I won’t go tonight” Erwin countered.

“Why do you always make it…. argh!” Utterly exasperated, Levi just gave in. “Fine.”

“Do we have a deal?”

“Go shove your deals up your ass!”

Erwin laughed, “I love you, Levi”

Levi kept mumbling and grumbling about conniving blonde boyfriends.

“Levi, I love you.”

Levi reluctantly answered, “Love you too”

“I’ll see you later”

“Bye”

Ending the call, Levi was surprised to find Farlan standing in the doorway to his office, face flushed and looking awkward as he handed over the delivery report. And behind him can be heard the unmistakable snickers of Isabel. _How long have they been standing there? Tsk! Whatever. _

“Sooo… I have checked everything and umm…” Farlan deliberately avoiding eye contact with Levi, “Everything’s complete and in order and umm… I just need you to sign this… yeah.”

Signing the report, Levi can now hear Isabel singing under her breath, “Levi and Erwin, sitting under the tree, k-i-s-s-“

Levi handed back the signed report and declared “I’m taking donuts off our menu and that’s final!”

“NOOOOOO!!!” Isabel wailed.

***

Turns out, Pixis rented a whole restaurant for the night, with unlimited food and drinks, party-music and of course, free-flowing alcohol. Despite their CEO’s eccentricities, all the employees of Survey Industries have great respect for Pixis, who is an effective leader and has a light-hearted demeanor even in the face of stress, and he truly cares for the welfare of all his employees. Traits that Erwin commendably emulates.

Top management is in full attendance, as well as all of Erwin’s department heads and subordinates. All through the evening, everybody’s congratulating Erwin, praising him, giving him more food and drinks, to which he can’t reject. Erwin can already feel the effects of alcohol; he’s starting to feel light-headed and warm, he has difficulty listening to the stories of his colleagues, and yet, surprisingly, his glass is always magically full, despite how much he drinks. _I guess it wouldn’t hurt to take a little more._ If only he knew how wrong it was.

Hours passed and Erwin is having the best time of his life, he is so happy, the food is delicious, the music suits his taste he couldn’t stop moving to the beat, his friends and all the people that he has worked with are here with him also having a good time – Erwin couldn’t be more happier.

When Erwin laughed the loudest at Pixis’ dirty German joke about Peter and his pig, even though Pixis could not speak German, Mike decided it’s time to take Erwin home.

Mike grabbed Hanji while they’re still busy stuffing their face with food, and passed his car keys to them. “Take Erwin home. Now! Before hell breaks loose.”

“Me?!” Hanji yelped around a mouthful of food, “What about you?”

“Someone has to distract Pixis and the others. Otherwise, they wouldn’t let Erwin go.” Mike said sternly, "Just take Moblit with you.”

Snatching Moblit from the pool table, Hanji and Mike sought out and found Erwin among a group of dancing, inebriated employees. Awkwardly flailing his arms around and shaking his hips. Hanji took out her phone and started recording, gleaming maniacally, “Perfect blackmail material. Now all my budget proposals will be approved, bwahahaha!”

“Enough of that, Hanji” Mike commanded, “Let’s go get him.”

Mike grabbed Erwin’s arm and dragged him away from the crowd, “Erwin, buddy, we need to get you home.”

“MIIIKE!” Erwin exclaimed, “You looook dashing! Come, dance with me.”

Hanji grabbed Erwin’s other arm, “Oh HAAAANJI! So good to see you.”

Erwin continued babbling on. He is positively beaming at the two people beside him, unaware that they have already taken him outside and onto Mike’s car where Moblit is waiting.

“MOOOOBLIT! Come here, you daredevil” Erwin managed to get Moblit in a headlock, ruffling his hair. Poor Moblit couldn’t do anything as he was subjected to Erwin’s crazy antics.

“Erwin you’re drunk, you need to get home now” Mike and Hanji tried to pull Moblit from Erwin’s clutches. For a drunk man, he is surprisingly strong.

“I aaaain’t drunk maaan! I just wanted to sing” Then Erwin started belting out random songs at the top of his lungs.

_“If ever you’re in my arms again _

_This time I’ll hold you forever _

_This time will never eeeeeend!!!” * _

Erwin’s off-pitch singing is grating, the three decided, enough is enough.

With the collective efforts of Mike, Hanji and Moblit, they wrestled Erwin into the back seat. Hanji went in after him and Moblit, wasting no time, took the driver’s seat and pushed the pedal. The tires screeched as they sped off into the night.

***

It’s past 12 midnight and Levi still can’t sleep. True, he has suffered from insomnia, but that was before he met Erwin. With Erwin beside him, Levi sleeps easily. _But I explicitly let him go to that…whatever that shit was… and now I’m worried sick._ Levi chided himself.

Levi looks out over the city’s evening skyline as he stands on the balcony of the grand penthouse suite where he lives with Erwin. They have been together for some time now, admittedly, their relationship has seen its fair share of ups and downs, but he wouldn’t trade it for anything else. At times he still can’t believe that Erwin – tall, blonde, handsome than any other male he has ever seen, strong, successful and dignified Erwin – chose him, pursued him, wanted him, loved him. His worst fear – one that he has kept secret for so long – is that he will wake up one day to find that Erwin has been snatched from him; that everything is just a dream. And so, despite of who he was before, he vowed to do everything in his power to protect Erwin and what they have together.

He was startled by a loud _Bang! Bang! Bang!_ on the front door. Immediately, Levi went on a defensive mode; ready to attack whoever that person was on the other side of the door who foolishly dared to intrude in his home. _It couldn’t be them, could it?_ Levi’s thoughts went on a haywire, _They couldn’t have known. I made sure of that. _

This time, a familiar voice accompanied the loud bangs, “LEVI OPEN UP!!!”

“Hanji?”

Levi sighed in relief. He removed the latches and opened the door to the spectacle of his life. It’s a good thing their suite occupies a whole floor of the building, otherwise, the neighbors would complain of the noise, not to mention, be scandalized.

An obviously intoxicated Erwin is pouting his lips and making kissy faces at Hanji, while they are trying hard to shove his face away. Moblit couldn’t even pull Erwin away from Hanji.

“What took you so long Levi?” Hanji shrieked, “Quick! Do something!”

At the mention of Levi’s name, Erwin perked up and took in the sight of Levi… and broke into another cheesy song. Abandoning the other two, he walked towards Levi, arms outstretched.

_“I’m craaazy for youuu _

_Touch me once and you know it’s true _

_I never wanted anyone like this _

_It’s all brand new _

_You feel it my kiss” ** _

Puckering up his lips and closing his eyes, Erwin attempted to hug Levi but he stumbled on his own two feet and went down on the rug and fainted. Levi catches him in the nick of time. He has lots of questions in his mind but the one that he managed to blurt out was, “Madonna?”

Moblit just shrugged his shoulders, but Hanji crossed their arms, “Now how on earth do you know about that?”

He rolled his eyes, “Whatever. Just help me here okay.”

Grunting and swearing, mostly on Hanji’s part, they laid Erwin on the oversized couch.

“Phew! Guy sure weighs a ton.” Hanji and Moblit sat down on the other couch, “Nice crib by the way. It’s huge.”

It’s colossal, in Levi’s humble opinion. He was opposed to Erwin buying it in the first place, ‘What do you need 5 bedrooms for Erwin? It’s just the two of us!’ And when he saw the selling price, he threw a hissy fit. But Erwin was adamant; only the finest architecture and engineering with state-of-the-art facilities and elegant interior design will do for him. Plus they don’t need to drive long to get to their workplace. When Erwin wants something, he will move heaven and earth to get it; nothing and no one can stop him. And so Levi diligently maintains order and cleanliness in all its rooms and hallways. It’s the least he can do, but he’s definitely the best at it.

Levi removed Erwin’s shoes and started unbuttoning his suit when Erwin abruptly stood up, startling the other three.

“No!” Erwin yelled, “Stay away from me!”

“Erwin what are –“

“I said, stay away from me! _Hic!_” Erwin is livid

“Erwin what is wrong with you?”

“Look, I don’t know how, _hic!_ you knew my name and I don’t know you, _hic!_ just stay away from me” he started taking steps backward, eyes unfocused yet looking at his surroundings, wary and cautious.

Levi tried to placate him, “Calm down Erwin. It’s me, Le –“

“I don’t care! _Hic!_ What is this place? Where did you take me?”

Levi can only stare at Erwin in utter disbelief and worry. Behind him, Hanji groaned “Oh shit, now he doesn’t recognize anything anymore.”

“What?” Levi asked, “What are you talking about? And how much did he drink?

Hanji sighed “Too much, I think”

“Shaddup both of you!” Erwin growled

“Now you listen here,” he snapped at Levi “_Hic!_ I’m warning yah, whatever it is that you’re planning to do to me, trying to undress me and your filthy hands on me and all that, I tell yah pal, it won’t work and you won’t get anything from me. _Hic!_” Despite being consumed by hiccups, swaying on his feet and waving his arms around, Erwin is unrelenting.

“I have someone waiting for me back home, my lover, my boyfriend, his name is Levi and he is everything to me. I love him with all of my heart, body and soul. He is my best friend and my soulmate. He is all my heart ever talks about, all my mind ever thinks about. I love him more than life itself and I’m planning to propose to him.”

Erwin laughed; he fucking laughed. Jabbing Levi in the chest, forcing Levi to take steps backward.

“Yes, you got that right, buddy, he’s gonna be my fiancé, and soon he’s gonna be my husband. I’m going to marry him and only him, and I will stay faithful to him and we will live the rest of our lives TOGETHER. FOREVER. AND EVER. AND ALWAYS! And you can’t take me away from hi-“ his eyes rolled to the back of his head, keeled over and fell back down on the couch.

You can hear a pin drop in the deafening silence that ensued from Erwin’s tirade… or was it a confession.

Moblit was the first to shatter it, “Oh. My. God.”

Hanji was stupefied, “Did he just say…?”

Levi, utterly flabbergasted, is still staring at the spot where Erwin was standing, refusing to look anywhere else, furiously blushing, his whole body trembling, “…propose?”

Taking a deep breath, he slowly turned towards them. Moblit is all smiles, and Hanji started hopping and squealing in delight.

“If that wasn’t a revelation, I don’t know what is! And I’ve got it all recorded! Oh I can’t wait till Mike sees it!”

“What?”

“Oh don’t worry Levi, I’ll give you a copy.”

“…what?” Shock seemed to have reduced Levi to uttering single words at a time only.

“Congratulations Levi” Moblit shook his hand, “Mr. Smith is indeed lucky to have you. You will accept it, right?”

“Of course he will. Now let’s go! We have a party to go back to.”

They were at the door when Levi scrambled after them, “Hanji, Moblit… please… I… don’t…”

Hanji calmly assured him, “Don’t worry, Mike will be the only one who will know about it. This is a personal and private matter between you and Erwin, and it will remain as such, until you decide to announce it.”

Levi nodded, his head bowed “Thanks… I…”

Hanji patted him on the shoulder, “I’m glad Erwin met you. Now go back to your, ehem, fiancé. You have lots to talk about tomorrow. See yah!”

They left Levi standing in the foyer. Recalling everything that Erwin said, Levi felt a tear fall from his eye. A million things are running through his head but it all leads to one thing, _Marriage? Erwin’s thinking about marrying…me? How long has this been going on?_ Admittedly, Levi is not the marrying type; he is contented with their current cohabiting setup. _But if Erwin wants marriage… I guess I’m willing to make a compromise._

He went back to Erwin, still passed out cold in the couch. Kneeling beside him in the floor, he whispered “You foolish, silly, idiot man.” Smiling through his tears, he kissed him on the forehead, “I love you.”

***

The next morning, Erwin woke up with the nastiest hangover known to man. His head was pounding, it hurts to open his eyes, his mouth tastes sour; everything is hazy. But through the haze, he felt someone – no idea who that was – gave him water. The first swallow sent him through a coughing fit, with that someone rubbing his back. The second swallow feels blessed, he didn’t know how thirsty he was. Something else was pushed into his mouth in between drinking – could be some sort of pill or tablet – and he drank and drank and drank…

Erwin woke up a second time. He groaned, blinking and rubbing his eyes, trying to adjust to the light. With his head no longer painfully throbbing, he slowly managed to sit up, and found that he is in bed, the same huge bed he sleeps in with Levi every night. _I’m home? What...How did I- _

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a familiar voice, “Are you alright?”

He looked around, and there he is, Levi, looking delectable wearing a simple grey shirt tucked in black pants, standing in the doorway.

Levi started walking towards Erwin, and Erwin stared… and he was mesmerized – taking in his lean and lithe physique, his legs, his trim waist, his chest, his arms and shoulders, his slender neck, that handsome jawline, that silky ebony hair, his luscious mouth, and his eyes, oh god, he could drown in his blue grey eyes…

He snapped out of his fantasy when he felt Levi sit across him and wiped his mouth with a cloth, “Erwin, you’re drooling.”

“How are you feeling? Got headaches? You feel queasy?” Levi patted his unruly bed hair.

“Levi…” Erwin croaked, “What… how… last night… I –“

“Ssshhh” Levi placed his finger on Erwin’s lips, “Calm down, it’s okay. Are you hungry? Would you like something to eat first?”

Erwin nodded.

“I’ll be back.”

Judging from the light coming from the window, Erwin assumed it’s around midday. '_What happened last night? … the party… but… how did I end up here?' _Suddenly overcome by extreme worry, he placed his head in his hands. _'Oh no! How much did I drink last night? What did I do? What did I say? And Levi… did he know? How could I be so stupid? What is he gonna think of me now?' _

“Hey”

A hand placed gently on his shoulder snapped him out of his anxious musings, and he saw Levi is back, sitting across him. “Is your head hurting? Do you feel dizzy?”

Erwin then noticed that Levi also placed a breakfast tray in front of him, laden with the heartiest and delicious breakfast Erwin has ever seen – coffee, bread, eggs, soup, fruits, and a lot more, and even his favorite dessert of all time, mont blanc. Levi absolutely hates eating on the bed, said it’s unhygienic and dirty. _'But he prepared all this… for me?'_ With that thought, Erwin felt ashamed of himself.

Levi regarded Erwin and noticed his furrowed brows, teary eyes, his pale countenance; he is trembling.

“Erwin are you alright? Is something hurting? Tell me!” Levi uttered in apparent concern

Erwin grabbed Levi’s hand, reverently enclosing it in his large ones, “Levi I’m sorry I haven’t been honest with you. I’m sorry. Whatever it is that I said or did last night… I.. I… I was acting like a fool… I never meant any of that.”

“What?” Levi couldn’t believe it. _'He did not mean – oh great, of course he wouldn’t remember anything. What an idiot!'_

Erwin rambled on, “I never wanted to hurt you Levi. It was never my intention to hurt you or anyone else. This is why I never hang out to have drinks with them anymore. This is why I swore to myself when I met you that I would never drink again. It was stupid of me to think that I could control myself. I’ve made lots of mistakes, I’ve lost people because of it, but I don’t want to lose you Levi. No. Never. I love you so much. Please believe me when I say I’m really, really sorry. Please forgive me. I’m sorry for not being honest with you. I’m sorry for what I said or did last night.” Erwin knows he looks like a blubbering, whimpering fool – bloodshot teary eyes, shoulders shaking, his voice breaking – but he don’t give a damn. Right now, what’s important is that he ask for Levi’s forgiveness and hope that he will give him a second chance. He couldn’t bear to be apart from Levi. _'Please… I don’t wanna lose him. Not him… please.'_

“I’m not.”

“Levi, I know I’m not a perfect pers – what did you say?"

“I said” Levi stated “I’m not sorry for what you said or did last night.”

“But… but I…”

“We really need to do something about that alcohol problem of yours. You really don’t remember anything from last night?”

Erwin bowed his head in shame.

Levi sighed, he took out his phone, swiped a few commands and shoved it in front of Erwin’s face “Watch”

Erwin is almost crossed-eyed and befuddled as he saw it was a video… of him?

It played and Levi heard the Erwin from the video say _“I have someone waiting for me back home, my lover…”_ He watched the Erwin in the bed gradually widen his eyes from shock and color crept into his cheeks from sheer embarrassment. There is no doubt Erwin wants to disappear right then and there. Levi can’t contain his amusement.

The video finished and he put away his phone. Erwin is doing a perfect impression of a fish out of water. “Levi… I... I don’t… was that last night?... umm… I can explain… you know… I was actually… umm planning… but then… I just wa- _mfph!_” Levi shoved a piece of bread into his mouth to stop his blabbing.

“You know,” Levi smirked, “you are not supposed to reveal your plans of proposal to the person you’re planning to propose to. Isn’t that right, fiancé?”

Chewing around a mouthful of bread, a positively flustered Erwin refuses to meet Levi’s eyes – he blinked, _'Wait, did he say… fiancé?'_

He looked up astonishingly at Levi, who, with fast and precise movements, removed the tray in front of him and straddled him, encircling his arms around his neck. Erwin helped him steady by wounding his arms around his waist. That smug smirk never left Levi’s beautiful face, “So… when are you going to propose to me?”

The End… or is it?

PS: The donuts stayed on the menu.

* If Ever You’re In My Arms Again by Peabo Bryson

**Crazy For You by Madonna

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift to my one and only AlexaAckerman, who has encouraged and supported me, even though we are worlds apart, to write this first fic of mine. I love you so much
> 
> This is an unedited version so apologies for errors. 
> 
> I give due credit to the works and writing styles of AlexaAckerman, daphnerunning, kusuriuri and JR Ward as my influences in writing this story. There are lots of depictions of business and corporate scenarios here due to the fact that I recently took a certificate course in Corporate Governance.
> 
> I am looking into the possibility of creating a sequel or prequel or a spin-off within the same story universe, let me know what you think in the comments.


End file.
